


maybe it wasn't her after all

by veryuncreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bare with me, im not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryuncreativeusername/pseuds/veryuncreativeusername
Summary: Wilbur you could say, had an obsession with this girl. But what happens after this obsession of his grows to her partner as well?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Jared
Kudos: 15





	maybe it wasn't her after all

**Author's Note:**

> heres the prologue i guess i dont know man im trying here

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“It's over Wilbur, our relationship is toxic and I've had enough of your bullshit.” 

-

-

-

The sound of the door slamming shut played on loop in his head everyday he was without her. 

Every second she was away he felt himself coming closer to obsession with her

It was becoming a problem. 

Every twitch stream.

Every instagram post.

Every tweet.

He was there, he was the first person there waiting for her.


End file.
